


Push It

by culturethings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Comfort, F/M, Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturethings/pseuds/culturethings
Summary: When Soonyoung comes home from work, he’s in desperate need of some relief. Luckily, he’s got you there waiting for him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/You
Kudos: 44





	Push It

“Soonyoung?” You called out for your boyfriend, or for whom you _hoped_ was your boyfriend, because you were sure you just heard the front door to your apartment open— and _slam_ shut. “That you, Soonie?”

The air around you felt tense, and you began to worry. If it wasn’t Soonyoung— well —your worry didn’t need to be explained, but you were more concerned with the possibility that it _was_. 

Soonyoung had a tendency to get angry. The right cocktail of stress, anxiety, and frustration would manifest itself into rage, and Soonyoung’s rage wasn’t easily calmed. Though you knew the remedy all too well, it still tugged at your heart strings to have to use it. Part of you wished he’d never get angry, that he’d just be able to go about his day unbothered. Then again, another part of you knew you’d never be fucked _that_ _good_ by Soonyoung’s normal persona, and that part of you was much bigger. 

Your chest heaved awaiting a response, a sound, something, _anything_ but radio silence. It flattened out a bit— but not much —when Soonyoung finally entered the living room. Visibly fuming, he glanced your way, a hint of need peeking out from behind the fire in his eyes. 

_“Bad day?”_ was all you needed to ask before his bag was dropped to the floor and he was racing toward the sofa to answer you properly. His hands made a beeline for the back of your neck and swiftly pulled you in to press your lips together; It couldn’t be called a kiss, it was more like a _smash_ and a _gnash_ of teeth and lips and drool, but you didn’t mind. 

“Soonie,” You mumbled against his chin, between the mess of tangled lips. “Answer me.”

“Yeah,” He responded breathily. “Missed you.”

The two of you took a much needed break, to reach for air as well as sanity. You sat further up from your original position and patted your thigh, an invitation to straddle. Soonyoung obliged, knees digging into the cushion on either side of your waist, his weight sinking in the sofa and into you. 

“Wanna tell me about it?” You tried, knowing he _did_ want to tell you about how he was feeling, just not with words.

Every time Soonyoung came home like this, he was blissfully unaware of your understanding. You knew all the right buttons to press, and in the correct order. Maybe he perceived it as if _he_ was pushing _your_ buttons, but that wasn’t the case. 

Soonyoung began leaving dark, lasting marks on your neck, clear to you by how much they hurt. He mumbled in broken speech when he didn’t have your skin pulled between his teeth. “So much to do… nobody listens… just want them to… listen.”

Without hesitation, you replied, “I’ll listen to you, Soonie.”

With your hands resting on his hips, you tightened your grip and forced them forward. Soonyoung approved, a noise he’d never admit to be a whine involuntarily escaping him. “Talk to me, love.”

Again, words weren’t Soonyoung’s preferred method of communication. He spoke with his hips, rolling and brushing past yours, and with his hands, specifically the dominant one that was gently wrapped around the front of your neck. Your hand made work of its own, reaching up to the back of his head to push his forehead against yours. 

_That was enough winding him up_ , you thought, and decided it was time to push the next of Soonyoung’s buttons. You stilled your movements and mirrored the unamused expression he wore back at him. 

“Use your words,” You demanded, but gently. You wanted him to know you were there to help, to care for him, to alleviate— Not to anger him further. “I’ll let you take it out on me.”

To fuck you like this was an offer Soonyoung couldn’t refuse, and that detail was all over the way he had just looked at you. 

He was still on top of you, eyes raining down some kind of hazy desire for you, and you wanted to bottle it up and keep it forever. Soonyoung was so hot like this, as much as you hated to admit it. You loved Soonyoung in every way, with every flaw, _if this was even considered one._

This time, you patted _his_ thigh, a little ‘get up’ gesture to allow you to lay down fully. He followed your lead, hovering above you with hands on either side of your head the second your back hit the cushion. He kissed you for real this time, and for a moment you could _swear_ you saw a smile, a smirk, something of the sort before it vanished. You smirked, yourself. 

“I'm sorry nobody listens to you, Soonie,” You began to run your fingers along his strong arms, up and down, before finding a spot to wrap around and clutch on to. “I’m here to listen to you now.”

Soonyoung needed to be coddled, praised, understood. It was a great thing he had you, the expert at coddling, praising, and most of all, understanding. Another button of Soonyoung’s that you oh-so-loved to press. 

He leaned forward to kiss your neck again, but before he could reach, you whispered into his ear, “I listen better with my clothes off.”

Soonyoung wasted no time undressing you, clothes flying about like they sprouted wings. You managed to undo the buttons on his shirt, but the tie stayed on, loosened. You liked it. You didn’t try _too_ hard to get it off, after all. Plus, you enjoyed the power imbalance between _almost fully clothed_ and _completely naked_. 

By now, Soonyoung was _vibrating_ , and you weren’t sure if it was with need, or rage, or both. Either way, he couldn’t hold back much longer; He was going to break soon. 

You took the opportunity to reach out and _push_. The button most certain to break him, under any circumstance, at any time, with ease. 

“Soonyoung…” You began with his full name, aware of the effect it had, pausing before your lips formed the next word, or rather, _name_. “Hoshi.”

Soonyoung’s hips were flush against you again, and he grunted with the friction and the sound of your voice saying his name. _Both_ of his names. Hoshi, the workaholic, the stressed, the frustrated, the outraged. And Soonyoung, the sweetheart, the one who never got angry, the one who’d never ask this of you. When he was like this, though, the sure-fire way to relieve him started by talking to _Hoshi_ , not Soonyoung. 

“What’s got you so angry, Hoshi?” You smirked, the disgruntled expression on his face was enough validation that your strategy was working. “Where did Soonie go, hm?”

“I know you aren’t laying here like this for _Soonie_ ,” He spat back, _it’s working_. “So why do you care?”

“Don’t get me wrong. I like you, Hoshi,” Your legs instinctively wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer to you. More friction meant more frustration, and more frustration was what you wanted. What _both_ of you wanted. “But I like Soonie too.”

“Soonie doesn’t satisfy you,” He replied. “Soonie doesn’t satisfy anyone.”

What Soonyoung meant to say was that technically it’s _Hoshi_ that does the hard work, it’s _Hoshi_ that others take seriously, and it’s _Hoshi_ that is worthy of you. His insecurities as Soonyoung are nonexistent when he’s Hoshi, all the ‘right’ parts of his personality, his ego, if you will. 

But you loved Soonyoung. _All_ of Soonyoung. _Soonie_ , _Hoshi_ , all of his flaws, all the quirks, all the _buttons_ , you loved him. 

And this was just one way you showed him. 

“No, you’re wrong,” You smiled. “Soonie gives me everything I could ever need or want.” 

Somewhere in there, he heard you. Somewhere in there, Soonyoung knew it was _him_ you were talking to, but it was never that easy. He had to lose it a little first. _Hoshi_. He had to lose Hoshi first. 

Without a second for either of you to think, Soonyoung’s hands were hooked on the back of your thighs as he forced your body closer, closer, until you couldn’t _be_ any closer. All other times, Soonyoung was a sweetheart; He made sure you were comfortable and satisfied to the best of his ability. All other times, Soonyoung was nice. When he was like this, though, forget it; He wasn’t nice. 

He didn’t wait for you to say, “ _Yes, go ahead_ ,” he just went ahead and did as he pleased. It’s not often you’d oppose him, though, and if he was really going to hurt you, you’d make sure he knew it. 

You weren’t as fragile as you looked, and that was something he _did_ know. 

Before you knew it, his hands had already made their way to his zipper, and before you could process anything more he was inside you.

Soonyoung grunted, growled, groaned into your mouth as he kissed you again, fingers gripping harshly at the soft skin of your hips. His thrusts were intense, and you could feel yourself slide up, up the sofa until your head hit the arm of it. Even despite how tightly he held you, he was able to move your whole body with every snap of his hips. 

“Your _Soonie_ does that for you?” He taunted, anger intensifying alongside the volume of his voice. “Your Soonie can make you fall apart like this?”

You bit back a grin with every new word he said, knowing full well you were succeeding in your efforts to calm Soonyoung down. The faster and higher you could build him up, the quicker and harder he’d fall. 

_And the quicker and harder he’d fuck you_ , your brain helpfully supplied. 

“No,” Your voice cracked with a particularly rough snap of Soonyoung’s hips, likely deliberate on his part. “I’m the one who makes Soonie fall apart.”

Soonyoung growled low in your ear, and you weren’t sure if it was a declaration of protest or agreement. Either way, you knew it wouldn’t be long now. You watched and felt his pace escalate, hips rolling deeper and snapping harder, moving faster and faster with each one. 

“ _God_ ,” Soonyoung moaned. “You feel so good.”

He was beginning to show himself again, your dear boyfriend Soonyoung. The darkness in his eyes seemed to fade out little by little, and his grip on you was still firm, but no longer painful. The way he kissed you was different this time; His lips were nipping at you gently now, tongue sliding politely into your mouth to greet yours. 

You took a chance and slid your hand down to meet one of his, and he accepted it gratefully as he laced your fingers together. Pulling away from the kiss for a moment, you spoke quietly, satisfied.

“Hi, Soonie,” You smiled. “I missed you.”

Soonyoung whined quietly at your words, shy as he usually was. Your free hand stroked the back of his neck, and you simply shook your head, which he knew meant you wanted him to be louder. _Make some pretty noises for me, Soonie_ , was how he interpreted it. And he wasn’t wrong. 

“I missed you too,” He whined again, louder this time. Chewing on his lip, Soonyoung slowed his movements and took a deep breath before speaking again. “I don’t deserve to do this.”

“Hey,” You replied firmly. “Soonyoung.”

It seemed as if Soonyoung had gone elsewhere, lost in his thoughts, or maybe his regrets, but this happened every time, too. It was nothing unusual, and it was about damn _time,_ you thought, because you’d been dying to push _this_ button since he walked in the room. 

“ _Soonyoung_.” You repeated commandingly, pulling him out of his trance and back into you. “Let it out, Soonyoung. I’m here now.”

You _were_ here now, and you were ready. 

Soonyoung looked through you, and you just _adored_ that indecipherable expression he bore right before he was going to use you as stress-relief. 

The start was abrupt and anything but gentle, Soonyoung thrusting into you with little regard for the way you felt. Again, this was how it always went; You say the magic words, Soonyoung becomes an animal, hungry for the way you keen and writhe and fall apart just to satiate his needs. He craved these moments _almost_ as much as you did. 

By now, your cheeks were flushed a deep red, your hair stuck to your forehead in a thick layer of sweat. Soonyoung looked about the same, just much, _much_ prettier. His eyes gleamed with something that both excited and terrified you, his lips were red and swollen from kissing you, and it drove you further mad than you already were. 

That fierce gaze pierced holes into you, sizing you up like a piece of meat, like something he was two seconds from _devouring_. You couldn't bring yourself to look away, eyes fixed on his as he mercilessly pounded into you. 

You quite liked how you could _see_ the pleasure you gave him across his face, as well as hear it come out of his mouth. Your eyes stayed wide open, like reassurance, like comfort, like understanding in the face of the misunderstood; The disquieted. 

Soonyoung couldn’t hold it in much longer, and with one tiny nod from you, he was filling you to the brim.

He filled your ears as well, with gorgeous disgruntled sounds of pleasure and relief, and you responded only by humming back, legs closing around his waist to keep him there. 

“You okay, Soonie?” You cooed, stroking his back softly, fingers ghosting up and down his spine. Ironically, Soonyoung collapsed on top of you, spineless. 

“Thank you,” was all he could manage to mutter against your neck, and you could hear the sincere and apologetic tone of his voice. _Soonie’s_ voice. 

He began to tremble, half from the way you caressed and touched him so carefully, so gently, and half from what you _thought_ was the air temperature, but truthfully wasn’t. The wetness you felt on your neck wasn’t just sweat, after all. You felt it again, and again, like more was forming by the second, and it was. Soonyoung was crying. 

“Oh, baby,” You used the rest of your strength to sit yourself up with Soonyoung on top of you. Now, you leaned against the arm of the sofa with Soonyoung in your lap, legs around your waist, head resting on your shoulder. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Your hands were all over him in measures of comfort, brushing through his hair, gripping the back of his neck, rubbing circles and tracing patterns into his back. 

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung said, voice small and broken. “I don’t like being mean to you.”

“You sure about that?” You chuckled. Soonyoung made a noise _sort of_ like a laugh, but it came out as more of a strangled cry. “I’m kidding. I know, Soonie.”

Soonyoung really did laugh then, and it made you feel warm inside and out. He sniffled a little louder and reached up to wipe his tears, but you managed to beat him to it. Your thumb brushed his wet cheek gently, hand cradling the side of his head, fingers scratching absentmindedly in his hair. Like a kitten, he leaned into your touch, silently pleading for more touches, more scratches, and _god_ , Soonyoung was so cute. 

You stopped for a moment to get him to open his eyes, and when he did, he was greeted with your biggest, warmest smile. 

“You know I love you, right?” You giggled, ruffling his hair. 

“Yes!” Soonyoung’s hand raced to find yours and squeeze. “And I love _you!_ ”

Pulling your intertwined hands to your lips, you placed a kiss on the back of his. “I love you the most, Soonie.”

“Hey!” Soonyoung complained, playfully. _There he was_. “You can’t just skip ‘I love you more!’”

You poked his nose. “Yes I can.”

“No,” He pouted. 

“Didn’t you just say you don’t like being mean to me?” You joked, making sure Soonyoung could see your playful grin, and didn’t take you too seriously. 

“Hmf,” Soonyoung pouted again for a moment, before smiling back at you. “Okay, you win.”

You laughed, and Soonyoung laughed along with you, your arms reaching to squeeze him until his whole body was pressed against you. You could feel his body weight sinking into you, and were able to breathe easier the moment you felt him finally relax. 

You would both sleep well that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a little mean soonie for you. as a treat. i’d say dom soonie but come on, squint ;)


End file.
